


Сам

by KHR_Team_FB



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: Спецквест WTF Kombat-2020, задание "Оружие"
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 9
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Сам

**Author's Note:**

> Спецквест WTF Kombat-2020, задание "Оружие"

От Дино пахнет порохом — огнестрельным оружием, вопреки сложившимся стереотипам, он владеет великолепно. Пистолеты, винтовки, автоматы, пулемёты, базуки, — все они лежат в его руках так, словно это произведение искусства. Что-то из современного, с глубоким смыслом, который каждый должен придумать себе сам. «Убей ближнего своего, аминь».

От Дино несёт кровью — ближнего боя он не избегает. Кнут выглядит порядком измочаленным, и потребуется не один час, чтобы привести его в порядок. Одежда испорчена безнадёжно, остаётся только выкинуть, с тихим шипением оторвав от кожи присохшую ткань. Пятна чужой крови на загорелой коже — это даже немного красиво. Абстрактно. «И обратится вода вином». Перевёрнутая первая казнь.

В поцелуе Дино — яд. Кёе нравится это чувство лёгкой игривой опасности. На званом вечере Дино с милой улыбкой спотыкается и роняет бокал на пол. «Извините, я такой неловкий», — говорит он окружающим. «Опять цианид», — скучающе замечает он, невесомо проводя по плечу Кёи. Отравить Дино не по силам даже Бьянки.

Во взгляде Дино — пламя, способное сжечь всё вокруг, не оставив после себя ничего. Кёя задумчиво смотрит на пепелище, на месте которого стоял особняк идиотов, решивших посягнуть на чужую территорию. Пламя Неба — пламя гармонии. Пустота весьма гармонична в своей бесконечности.

Дино смертоносен сам по себе. Сам себе оружие. Кёя притягивает Дино ближе, он всегда любил опасные игрушки


End file.
